riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Lukin
Matt Lukin is a former musician originating from Aberdeen, Washington. He is best known for being a founding member of The Melvins and Mudhoney though his tenure in the former band lasted only four years. Biography Melvins (1983 - 1987) Lukin co-founded the Melvins in 1983 with guitarist/vocalist Buzz Osborne and drummer Mike Dillard in Montesano, Washington, where the trio had attended high school together. Beginning as a hardcore punk band, they changed their sound when Dillard left and a new drummer, Dale Crover joined the band, playing slower and heavier rock music (Which would be later coined as "sludge"). When Crover joined the band, the Melvins also relocated to Aberdeen, Washington. While with the Melvins, Lukin recorded Mangled Demos from 1983; Six Songs (later repackaged as 8 Songs, 10 Songs and then 26 Songs); and the band's first full-length album, Gluey Porch Treatments, considered a seminal record in sludge. He also played bass on the band's four contributions to the Deep Six compilation. In 1987, the band temporarily dissolved while Crover drummed on a ten-song demo with Nirvana. Crover and Osborne then relocated to San Francisco, California, but Lukin stayed in Washington. The parting was not amicable with Lukin maintaining somewhat of an animosity towards Osborne to this day.GrungebookEverybody Loves Our Outtakes, acrimonious former bandmates edition: Matt Lukin confronts Buzz Osborne over his ouster from the Melvins, accessed 11 May 2016. Many of Lukin's early recordings with the band would be released in some fashion years later. Gluey Porch Treatments was reissued in 1999 via Ipecac with garage demos. 26 Songs was released in 2003 compiling 10 Songs, Six Songs, Outtakes From First 7" and unreleased demos. Mangled Demos From 1983 was released in 2005 compiling all known recordings of the original lineup in 1983. Lukin's final recordings with the band were done in 1987 with intents of appearing on a second album before the departure. The Making Love Demos were released formally in 2007 via Brian Walsby's Bifocal Media. Mudhoney (1987 - 1999, 2000 - 2001) Remaining in Seattle, Lukin formed the grunge band Mudhoney with vocalist Mark Arm and guitarist Steve Turner, both formerly of Green River, and drummer Dan Peters, formerly of Bundle of Hiss. During this time, Lukin shared a house with Kurt Cobain on East First Street in Aberdeen's notorious "felony flats". Lukin played bass on Mudhoney's first five studio albums (Mudhoney, Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge, Piece of Cake, My Brother the Cow, and Tomorrow Hit Today), as well as two EPs (Notably Superfuzz Bigmuff) and numerous singles. Lukin left Mudhoney and retired from music on June 22 1999GoatcheeseAccessed 11 May 2016, but agreed to rejoin the band in December 2000 for a tour that lasted through January 2001. Since then, Guy Maddison has been Mudhoney's bassist. Personal Life Since retiring from music in 2001, Lukin has been a carpenter in the Seattle area. In 1996 Pearl Jam wrote and recorded a short and fast punk song entitled "Lukin" naming it after Matt Lukin. Lukin describes the song in an interview for the book Everybody Loves Our Town: An Oral History of Grunge: “Vedder had a stalker chick that would come by his house that was freaking him out. He would start to avoid his house after a while, so he would just come by my place. Vedder’d come over and we’d sit ‘round the kitchen and drink and stuff. He would talk about his stalker problem a little bit, but I would just blow it off. It was just drunken talk, throwing darts, having fun. There’d be other people there, sometimes four or five of us. Just me and Eddie and our wives and mutual friends like Mudhoney manager Bob Whittaker. The Pearl Jam song ‘Lukin’ is about how my kitchen’s a sanctuary for him. Also, I was giving him shit about all their songs being too long. That inspired him to make ‘Lukin’ a one-minute song. I’ve always flipped him shit. Never let him be the rock star that he is.”Pearl Jam ForumsAccessed 11 May 2016. Discography With Melvins * Six Songs (1986, C/Z) * Deep Six (Compilation; Tracks 2, 3, 9 & 10) (1986, C/Z) * Gluey Porch Treatments (1987, Alchemy Records; 1999, Ipecac) * 10 Songs (1991, C/Z; Recorded in 1986.) * It's Shoved / Forgotten Principles (1996, Amphetamine Reptile Records; Recorded in 1983.) * Singles 1 - 12 (Track 10; Disc 1) (1997, Amphetamine Reptile Records; Recorded in 1983.) * 26 Songs (Compilation) (2003, Ipecac; Recorded between 1984 - 1986.) * Neither Here Nor There (Tracks 10, 13, 16, 18a) (2004, Ipecac) * Mangled Demos From 1983 (2005, Alternative Tentacles; Recorded in 1983.) * The Making Love Demos (2007, Bifocal Media; Recorded in 1987.) With Mudhoney * Superfuzz Bigmuff (1988) * Mudhoney (1989) * Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge (1991) * Piece Of Cake (1992) * Five Dollar Bob's Mock Cooter Stew (1993) * My Brother the Cow (1995) * Tomorrow Hit Today (1998) References Category:Artist Category:Bassist Category:Aberdeen Category:Washington Category:USA Category:Grunge Category:Sludge Metal Category:Hardcore Punk Category:Alternative Rock Category:Garage Rock Category:Melvins Category:Mudhoney